<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Screams by RavenclawSlayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698190">Screams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawSlayer/pseuds/RavenclawSlayer'>RavenclawSlayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Violence, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawSlayer/pseuds/RavenclawSlayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith stop a monster of the human variety during the Covid-19 lockdown</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Screams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Covid-19 lockdown wasn't working for Buffy. She wasn't used to being confined within four walls. It was easier for Faith, who'd been in prison, and staying home and watching TV with a cold beer in her hand was like lazy vacationing. Besides, she wasn't locked with hundreds of women, she was locked up with ONE, her Chosen One...</p><p>“Come on, B, chill out. This is gonna pass. Just put that mask on if you wanna get out, you don’t get sick easily, I really don’t understand what you’re panicking about. You’re starting to drive me crazy.”, Faith said because Buffy had been pacing and looking through windows for the past hour.</p><p>“I hate not being able to fight stuff, Faith. I couldn’t save my mom when she got sick and now people are dying and I’m cooped up here, not saving anyone.”</p><p>“You aren’t personally responsible for every death in the world, babe.”, Faith said, her voice gentler now, she could see how hard Buffy was being on herself and she got up and wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist.</p><p>“Sometimes it feels like I am.”, Buffy sighed and realized that way of thinking really was silly, but she couldn’t help it. Faith started kissing her neck slowly, she knew that Buffy found it soothing, and it started working. Some tension rolled off of Buffy’s shoulders and she took a deep breath.</p><p>“Why don’t we go to bed? It’s almost 10 pm and we’ve been awake since the dawn, which is definitely too early, B.”, Faith pointedly looked at her wife, who was feeling too anxious to even sleep- when most of the population enjoyed sleeping more than usually.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe that’s not a bad idea.”, Buffy kissed those full lips she adored and melted into Faith’s embrace.</p><p>They took a quick shower together, which Faith wouldn’t have thought possible once upon a time, but they were almost forty now and not everything was about sex. Sometimes they were perfectly happy just cuddling or even just watching TV, their feet touching on the couch. They liked to joke that they were a boring old couple, but there was nothing boring about them and their love and lives.</p><p>Once they got in bed, Buffy nested in Faith’s arms and purred softly. She was relaxed now, and stopped feeling so guilty about everything. Her eyes started closing, but they opened abruptly when she heard a scream coming from the next door apartment.</p><p>Both Slayers jumped into sitting positions. “Maybe someone just fell or saw a mouse.”, Faith mused, but Buffy frowned, and jumped out of the bed, forgetting she was wearing only panties when she heard a woman yell “No, please, calm down! Stop!”</p><p>“We gotta help her, Faith.”, Buffy said and quickly put a t-shirt on.</p><p>“Yeah, we do.”, Faith cringed when she heard another scream and they ran toward the apartment. They kicked down the door and the guy came running, looking like a wild beast and ready to lunge at them.</p><p>“Get lost, bitches. How dare you break my goddamn door?!”</p><p>The woman peeked through the door and her eyes widened in surprise when the petite blonde woman kicked him so hard he flew against the opposite wall. “The only bitch here is you.”, Buffy said and Faith produced her new jackal knife and placed it under his neck.</p><p>“Bitch, if I hear her scream once again, and trust me, I’ll be listening… If I hear her, I will gut you like a fish. Or I might start with chopping your cock off, it depends on if you ever sexually assaulted her. I was in jail for murder and you don’t wanna fuck with me.”, Faith growled into his ear, her voice as cold as her blade, and it made every hair on Buffy’s arms stand up.</p><p>“You’re insane.”, he said and Faith cut a thin line on his throat just to show him that he’s right about that.</p><p>“Faith…”, Buffy said in a warning tone and Faith nodded to her slowly. Buffy understood and headed to the kitchen, where she found a scared young woman trying to pour herself a cup of tea with shaky hands.</p><p>“Are you ok?”, Buffy asked her softly and sat down opposite to her.</p><p>“Yeah… thanks to you, he only managed a few punches. This lockdown is getting to him. He drinks more and gets angry… Maybe I shouldn’t have been rude to him, he wouldn’t have…”</p><p>“Yes, he would have. Sweetie, this isn’t your fault. I think you should leave him while you still can. Faith and I will do our best to protect you, and he’s probably scared shitless now, but we can’t be here for every second of the day after the lockdown ends, our jobs require a lot of travel…”</p><p>“You’re probably right… I just…”, the woman started saying, but her boyfriend’s loud scream stopped her train of thoughts and she ran to the hall, Buffy right behind her.</p><p>“Oops. I broke his right hand. My bad.”, Faith grinned.</p><p>“Faith… he could call the cops. What were you thinking?”, Buffy whispered, hoping he wouldn’t hear her cause he was moaning and cursing loudly.</p><p>“He’s too embarrassed for that. And you, lady, get out of this relationship asap.”, Faith waved her head, sad because so many people stayed with their abusers, out of fear.</p><p>The woman nodded, dumbfounded… She needed a few moments to gather herself and then she said “Thank you. Would you like a cup of tea? I’m Jo.”</p><p>“I’m Buffy.”</p><p>“Buffy and Faith? Wait… you’re in that Slayer organization, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. We’re kinda famous now.”. Faith sighed and wrapped her arm around Buffy’s waist.</p><p>“I’m a huge fan.”, the woman smiled and showed them a small tattoo of Mr. Pointy above her ankle. “Sadly, I don’t have any powers.”</p><p>Both Buffy and Faith were stunned when they saw the tattoo. It was so touching. They were really making a difference. Little things like that meant the world to them.</p><p>“Give us a hug…”, Buffy smiled and Jo hugged them both at once, feeling so relieved and happy.</p><p>“Aren’t you gonna call the ambulance? My hand fuckin’ hurts.”, the guy groaned.</p><p>“I think you just need a nap.”, Buffy said and knocked him out with a hard kick to the head.</p><p>“That’s my girl.”, Faith grinned proudly and Jo chuckled and clapped her hands in delight.</p><p>“You know, Faith, you looked really dangerous with that Jackal of yours…”, Buffy elbowed her wife teasingly.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Did it turn you on?”, Faith said in a very husky voice.</p><p>“Maybeeee…”, Buffy said teasingly and Faith gently slapped and squeezed her ass.</p><p>“I don’t think I wanna sleep just yet, B. This was almost as satisfying as slaying a vamp.”</p><p>“The case of H&amp;H, huh, baby?”</p><p>“Oh yeah… and don’t you lie to me, I know you like the palm of my hand, B.”</p><p>“I know you do… come on then, catch me!”, Buffy squealed and ran to the bedroom and laughed when Faith tackled her down onto the bed.</p><p>Screams were soon heard in the hallway, but these were of the nice kind…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>